


Love Prevails All

by mirrormirrora



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Based on 2x20, M/M, Oneshot, prince of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrormirrora/pseuds/mirrormirrora
Summary: Magus realizes that if the rift had been opened with Edom's blood... Then it could be sealed off with Edom's blood, with his blood.





	Love Prevails All

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers: Slashing (but not for suicide) 
> 
> Story takes place during 2X20, while Alec, Izzy and Magnus are trying to close the rift. Thanks for reading, comments are greatly appreciated!

“You gonna be okay?”

Magnus’s heart clenched at the way Alec was looking at him, his concerned hazel eyes were glimmering beautifully under the sun. Magnus didn’t dare to look at him for more than a second before looking away, nodding briefly as he steeled his heart. _It’s over_ , he reminded himself, they were over. Alec lied to Magnus and Magnus…. Knew he didn’t have a choice, he had to choose between the downworld or Alec.

Truth be told, if Magnus had just been just another person, just another warlock, he would have chosen Alec over the downworld in a heartbeat. He loved Alec with all his heart and oh, how we would give the man his whole life and soul for him. But he was _the_ High Warlock of Brooklyn. He wasn’t just responsible for his own life, he was responsible for the lives of all the warlocks in the city, his people, Catarina and Madzie- his _family_. The reality of this situation was that he knew that there was no other way. He needed to be there for his people, save them before any more lives would be sacrificed and he knew Alec wanted that too, but Alec was just one person compared to the Clave and Magnus knew with experience that the Clave was never going to prioritize downworlders lives.

He stood up straighter, huffing a breath as he declared, “I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” to not only Alec and his sister, but also to himself, reminding him of his responsibilities and duties.

Snapping his fingers, he summoned his magic, feeling his body growing warmer as his hands began glowing red. Before he could fully begin however, he stopped short when he noticed something unfamiliar from the rift. He realized a little too late that it was a demon trying to fly out of the rift as it zoomed through the rift and into their world, it’s huge wings slapping Izzy in the process. Izzy fell backwards with a groan while the demon screeched out loud, flying off into the sky.

“Cover me!” 

Alec nodded, fiery determination in his eyes as he ran off, prepping his bow as he did so. Magnus focused on channelling all his magic to the rift. _A rift from Edom_ , Magnus thought knowing that such occurrences didn’t often happen and whenever it did, Magnus shuddered, he knew that it always meant trouble.

For Magnus especially.

Magnus broke out of his thoughts, hearing Alec screaming his name. It ripped his heart out, brought along feelings he had put into so much effort pushing away and without thinking twice, Magnus turned and attacked. Alec wouldn’t have called for him if he could handle it and seeing the demon so fucking close to Alec angered Magnus. He summoned as much magic as he could and blasted the demon. The demon roared in pain and Alec took care of the rest. Once the demons had completely vanished, Alec and Izzy had returned to Magnus’s side.

“Magnus, are you okay?” Izzy asked, eyes worried as she took in Magnus’s pale face.

Concentrating back onto the rift, Magnus closed his eyes and nodded. He needed to close this rift but it was taking more energy from that him that he had realized it would. A rift like this should not even exist and internally, Magnus’s heart skipped a beat in fear as he tried to figure out how this rift could have opened. Based on his knowledge a rift like this could only be opened with someone of Edom’s blood.

Edom’s blood…

“You’re using too much magic,” Alec said, stepping closer to him as he began to sway. “Magnus, you need to stop.”

Magnus’s eyes opened as he stopped his magic flowing into the rift. Alec was right, he was running out of energy, fast. Alec stepped closer and wrapped an arm around his waist and his heart did a little somersault. Alec was just being Alec, he told himself. _He doesn’t care for you like that. Not anymore._

Looking back at the rift, Magnus clicked his tongue. It wasn’t looking good, there was still a great amount of work to put in to close It and he was running out of time and energy. If Magnus continued and completely depleted his energy, then it would be bad. More demons would pass through the drift and it would cause chaos in the whole city.

“If it has been opened with Edom’s blood,” Magnus whispered to himself as he tried working out a solution to this without depleting his magic. When a thought struck him, he closed his eyes, hating what he was about to say next, “It can be sealed with Edom’s blood.”

He opened his eyes to Alec and Izzy looking back at him confused but curious. Without explaining, Magnus huffed in a deep breath and then summoned a pocket knife. Alec eyed the knife and his eyes went wide as he stared at Magnus.

“Magnus… What are you doing?” Alec asked, breathlessly. His arm that was wrapped around Magnus’s waist had tensed.

Magnus chose not to answer. He looked away from Alec, not wanting to see his face when he realized what was happening, _who_ Magnus really was. He held out his palms and without hesitations, sliced the blade against his skin. It stings slightly but it was nothing Magnus could handle.

“Magnus!”

He heard both siblings shouting but Magnus kept quiet as he watched his blood drop down onto the sand and towards the drift. Not enough, not enough. Magnus held the blade to his arm now only to be stopped by a pair of warm hands holding his hand away.

“Magnus, what are you doing?” Alec asked, voice etched with worry, “You’re hurting yourself.”

Magnus looked up to Alec, and boy, he wanted to cry. This sweet, innocent boy who knew nothing about him, about who we was, what he was, was worried for him. Magnus wanted to laugh at how fucked up this is.

“My father is Asmodeus.” Magnus declared and for a moment, it felt like the world had stopped spinning. Magnus could only hear Alec’s and Izzy’s heavy breaths as he swallowed harshly and continued, “He is a prince of hell.”

Alec’s grip on Magnus loosened and Magnus knew in that instant that he had lost him. He wanted to laugh because he knew it, he knew that this would happened. Alec’s love could only go so far and now that the truth was out in the open, it must have made Alec realized how stupid he had been. To fall in love with someone with blood so tainted that he should have been in Edom where he belonged.

Pushing past the hurt and betrayal, Magnus sliced through the skin on his arm. This time, he did not even feel anything. His heart was hurting and no amount of physical pain could compare the pain.

He was starting to feel lightheaded from the loss of blood but as more dripped onto the sand, Magnus started chanting a spell and before he knew it, the sand began to close on itself, covering the rift slowly. Magnus watched as the bloodied sand fell into the rift as he began closing and his arms and he swallowed a heavy lump in his throat.

But for now as the rift had completely closed itself off, Magnus heard Alec’s and Izzy’s sigh of relief and allowed himself a moment to breathe. He felt strong hands grabbing him and suddenly, Magnus had crashed into a solid warm body. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the all too familiar scent of sandalwood and leather and Alec and Magnus wanted to break down right there and then because as much as hated to admit it, he had desperately missed Alec.

“I’m sorry,” Alec’s hot breath fell against his forehead, “I’m so fucking sorry, Magnus.”

Magnus swallowed dryly. Had he heard correctly? Alec Lightwood was apologizing to him? After Magnus had told him that his father was a prince of hell? Startled, Magnus took a step back, immediately regretting as he felt the loss of Alec’s body heat.

“You…. Alexander…”

Magnus had no idea what to say.

You’re sorry?

Why?

Do you know who I am?

Do you know _what_ I am?

“I should have told you about the Soul Sword.” Alec admitted, “I should have trusted you, I should have told you the truth. I love you, Magnus.”

“Ever sine our fight, I… I can’t think straight.” Alec closed his eyes, face full of remorse as he continued, “And I miss you.”

Magnus’s heart melted at the confession but before he could say anything, Alec continued on, “I don’t care who your father is.”

“My father is a-”

“Prince of Hell, I know.” Alec cut him off, “And I don’t care.”

Alec cupped his face, eyes straight into Magnus’s soul and for once, Magnus wondered if there really was someone out there capable of loving him despite his tainted blood, despite his heritage, despite his flaws and imperfections. For once, Magnus wondered if Alec Lightwood really could be the one that was meant just for him.

Magnus’s hand found Alec’s and soon, they were tangling their fingers with each other, Alec’s soulful eyes silently staring back at him, pleading with him to please trust him, trust that he loves Magnus and that nothing would stop him for doing so and Magnus squeezes his eyes shut and nodded because for once, just this once, Magnus wanted this and maybe he was being selfish but as he thought of his blood, blending together with the sand, dripping and falling into the rift, onto Edom’s very own burning red soil, Magnus knew he needed Alec and if he continued pushing him away then Magnus would very much lose his sanity. Because now that his father had a hold of his blood, the worst had yet to come.

But with Alec with him, _maybe_ , Magnus thought, maybe, love, this love he had with Alec would prevail all.


End file.
